


An Offer He Couldn't Refuse

by MaeveBran



Category: Angel: the Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series, Twisting The Hellmouth Fic For All
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-04
Updated: 2007-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-25 20:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2634434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeveBran/pseuds/MaeveBran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darla goes to see a lecture by an Egyptologist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Offer He Couldn't Refuse

Darla kept to the shadows and eyed her prey. He was handsome, yes, and brilliant, but even better, he was vulnerable. Daniel Jackson, PhD, had lost his grants and his home. He was on his last chance with this little lecture, which was rapidly losing its audience. Soon she was the last one left in the ballroom besides the good doctor. 

Fortunately it was a rainy day, so Darla could cross to him without going up in flames. She walked across the room, hips swaying in her most seductive manner, her high heels clicking on the floor. She looked every inch the part of a well-off woman with her Chanel suit, perfectly coifed hair, and subtle make-up. She looked just like the kind of woman Dr. Jackson would expect to fund a dig. She knew this, and was confident she could get him up to her suite in this hotel to talk details.

Daniel noticed the approach of the blonde woman. He sincerely hoped she was what she appeared-- a rich woman with an interest in the ancient Egyptians. If she wasn't, he didn't know where his next meal would come from, let alone to where he would stay that night.

"Dr. Jackson. May I have a word?" Darla purred.

"Certainly Ms...?" Daniel answered, trying not to be too hopeful.

"Darla McMasters. I have a proposal to make to you, but I fear it would take too long to get into here," Darla said coyly.

"Um. All right. Ms. McMasters, what do you suggest?" Daniel hoped that her suggestiveness meant dinner was on offer.

"How about you come with me to my suite? We'll order dinner and talk in private," Darla answered.

"Okay, sure." Her choice of location was a bit unusual, but at that moment Daniel's stomach growled, reminding him that he hadn't eaten in two days. He smiled and followed her up to one of the penthouse suites. He paused at the door, experiencing a sudden feeling of foreboding, then forced himself to ignore it and crossed the threshold.

True to her word, Darla ordered dinner and wine. They sat in a small intimate dining room with an old-fashioned two-person love seat pulled up to a delicate table. Once the room service waiter left, Darla poured the wine for them both. She watched Daniel eat hungrily with a look of predatory enjoyment on her face. She drank her wine and smiled.

Once Daniel had eaten enough to no longer feel hungry he asked, "So, Ms. McMasters, what did you want to discuss?"

Darla set down her wine and seductively replied, "Please, call me Darla. After all, we're going to get to know each other much better."

She then practically crawled across the little space between him and kissed his neck while the hand she wasn't using for balance was busy stroking him. He was surprised, but she was an attractive woman, and he was a lonely, desperate man; he did not resist.

Her face changed then, but he could not see it. Soon the kisses at his neck turned to something else and she began sucking his blood, but by that time, he was too far-gone to fight it. When his heartbeat slowed, she moved the hand that had been stroking him to cut a gash on her neck with one perfectly manicured fingernail. When the blood started to flow she moved Daniel's head to her neck. He reflexively started to suck the blood. 

"That's right, Dr. Jackson. Good boy. We're going to be together for a long time," Darla whispered.

When Daniel was finished, Darla carried him to the bed and laid him out. She sat beside him and studied her latest childe as she awaited his rising the following night.


End file.
